mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael Natal vs. Uriah Hall
The first round began. Hall walks out with his hands down, Natal immediately inside kicks him in the groin. Wow. They continue. Natal lands a leg kick and another. Natal lands a leg kick, eats an inside kick. Hall lands a spinning back kick. And an inside kick. Natal lands an inside kick. Hall puts his hands down. 4:00. Hall lands an inside kick. Hall lands a front kick. And an inside kick. Natal replies with one. 3:00. Natal lands an inside kick. Natal lands a left. Natal lands a good leg kick. Natal lands a jab. Hall sprawls and stuffs a single. Tries a wheel kick. 2:00. Natal lands an inside kick and eats a high kick and another in the same exchange, after another inside kick. Hall lands a nice spinning back kick and a jab. Natal lands a leg kick. Hall misses a spinning backfist. 1:00. Natal lands an inside kick eating a high kick. Has a chin though. 30. Hall stuffs a single, Natal switches to and gets a double. Hall stands, standing back. 10. Hall stuffs a trip, Natal kneeing the legs, trying a double, R1 ends, 10-9 Natal, very close. R2 began. Hall lands an inside kick. Hall lands a jab. Hall smiled, lands another jab. Another. Natal lands a hard leg kick. Natal lands a left. Natal lands an inside kick. 4:00. Natal got a beautifully timed double to half-guard. Thinking arm triangle. Loses it. Hall regains guard. Natal lands a right and a left. Rights to body. Short left elbow. Body body head with rights. 3:00. Natal lands a nice right elbow. Passes to half-guard. Hall working to stand. He does. Natal has the standing back. Natal kneeing the thigh. Good ones. 2:00. Natal working a double. Hall defending. They break. Natal lands a left eating a knee to the body. Hall stuffs a trip. Natal circling away. Natal lands an inside kick. Natal circling away. Ref wants them to fight, 1:00, Hall working a double. Natal defending. Hall knees the thigh. 35 as he knees the body. Works another double, lifts and slams Natal, wow. Has the standing back. 15. Hall suplexes Natal, drags him back down, has the back, R2 ends, 10-9 Hall but close, stole it back. R3 began. Hall lands an inside kick. Jabs the body. Hall checks a leg kick. And lands an inside kick. Tries a spinning back kick. Hall lands an inside kick. Natal just circling away. 4:00. Hall knees the body. Natal lands a good right. Hall lands a ebautiful high kick stuffing a double easily. Natal lands a right. Blocks another high kick. 3:00. Hall lands a leg kick. Hall checks a leg kick. And lands one. Hall lands a jab eating a leg kick. Runs away from a Natal blitz. 2:00. Boos. Natal lands another right and another, Hall was wobbled. Natal lands a body kick and a right and a jab. Hall lands a leg kick defending a single. Knees the leg. Ref wants work. 1:00. Boos. Hall defending, ref breaks them up. 35. Natal lands a right and a backfist. Hall tries a spinning back kick, lands a high kick and a spinning elbow, eats a counter left. 10. Natal stuffs a single. Boos. R3 ends, 10-9 Natal IMO but close. 29-28 Natal IMO but close. Could go either way.. 29-28 split for... Natal. Correct decision. Natal tries to shake Hall's hand, Hall ignored him. Wow. Absolutely classless.